Broadway New Musical
by L-Plume
Summary: Un nouveau clin d'oeil aux RPG tenus par la Team Froggies: Another NYADA et Back To NYADA.


_**Hey ! Ceci est un petit OS, écrit en vitesse hier soir en attendant mon train, bien entendu en retard. L'idée m'est venue après un court échange de sms avec mon cher A, et un épisode de la série SMASH. J'avais envie de le partager avec ceux de la Team Froggies, en clin d'oeil aux RPG AN et BTN. **_

_**J'ai pris un peu de liberté avec les personnages... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! **_

_**L'article est écrit par la soeur de Cyrius, 10 ans après la fin du RP.**_

**BROADWAY NEW MUSICAL : THE FAKE GOLD TEAM IS BACK ?**

**Un article de Cyrielle Millers-Olivera**

La nouvelle est tombée dans la nuit. Après plusieurs mois de négociations longues et ennuyeuses, Nate Morgan a enfin obtenu gain de cause. C'est bien sa comédie musicale, _Another Time,_ qui sera montée sur les planches à l'hiver prochain. Un prochain fiasco à prévenir ou un véritable enchantement ?

Sa dernière tentative – reprendre une énième fois Chicago, franchement quelle idée ! - était vouée à l'échec. Les critiques mauvaises pleuvaient en masse, et au bout de cinq représentations, la reprise s'est vue annulée. Certains ont beaucoup contesté les choix, à la fois musicaux et de mises en scènes, fait par Morgan. Il faut dire que pour jouer sur les clichés, ce garçon est très doué !

_Another Time_ aura-t-elle un temps de vie aussi désastreux ?

Des grands noms ont déjà été annoncé à l'affiche. Ce n'est pas l'originalité qui les étouffe. Après les clichés, Morgan a toujours eu tendance à s'accrocher comme un petit garçon aux principes familiaux et aux faux liens d'amitié du milieu.

Kate Morgan, presque aussi dure en affaires que sa défunte et regrettée mère Dorothee Jones, se bat depuis des mois pour que son théâtre ait le monopole des représentations de son mari. Une manière de se faire de l'argent facile, ou de se ruiner un peu plus – _lire le dernier livre à succès de Freya Greyson : « Les Morgan, ou les ravages de la célébrité. »_

_Another Time_ signe le retour certainement prématuré du grand danseur international Thomas Adler – aussi connu pour être un ami un peu trop lié à Kate, surtout pour sortir des criminels de prison. Il s'occupe de toutes les chorégraphies et de la formation des danseurs. N'est-il pas légitime de se demander s'il est bien capable d'assumer une telle charge de travail, après la perte tragique de son époux ? Après tout, six mois de silence le plus complet n'est-il pas synonyme de dépression ? - _voir le reportage « Une étoile s'éteint dans un virage parisien. Hommage à la vie de Jean Delarose. » _

Parmi l'équipe artistique, il est important de noter la présence contestable de l'auteur-compositeur-interprète Maël Stevens – qui n'est autre que le demi-frère d'Adler – ou encore celle de Gabriel Olivera, seul élément prometteur du projet. Les autres membres n'ont pas été à cette heure confirmé. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, où reviennent beaucoup les prénoms trop connus de « Chester », « Julie » et « Dilan ». Et ceux plus tenus d' « Ava », « Derek » ou « Eileen ».

Les auditions débuteront dans un mois pile. Peut-être pour trouver de nouveaux talents ? Les noms annoncés semblent un peu vieux pour assumer l'image d'adolescent jeunes et vigoureux. La trentaine et ses ravages...

_Another Time_, enfin – et c'est peut-être la seule option potable qu'il restait à Morgan pour perdurer sur le devant de la scène – est avant tout un hommage. Et quoi que l'on puisse reprocher à ce projet, on ne peut que reconnaître la beauté du geste.

Il y a un an, Andrew Porter nous quittait comme finissent souvent les plus grandes rock-star : en suivant la trace blanchâtre d'une ligne de coke mortelle.

Alors, tout ses anciens amis se sont attelés à la lourde tâche de lui construire un dernier monument. Un monument à la gloire d'un être torturé, après les longues ballades avec lesquelles Andrew avait l'habitude de nous endormir, seul sur scène, guitare en main. _Another Time _retracera sa vie, en se concentrant certainement sur les plus belles années loin des démons qui l'ont hanté : ses années de gloire au sein de l'ancienne NYADA.

Si ce n'est pas larmoyant, ou à pleurer d'ennui, peut-être bien que Broadway s'ouvre à une nouvelle ère. A condition de ne pas sombrer dans des clichés vus et revus. Andrew n'était pas qu'un saint – surtout avec son ex Lance – et il serait peut-être temps que l'ancienne équipe dorée, génération vénérée de l'apogée de la NYADA il y a dix ans, tourne la page de sa jeunesse.


End file.
